User talk:Woolva
RE: Units Actually, I unlocked the units. Then look at their upgrade part requirements. Re:Extensions The abuse filter looks good. I'm not sure about Gadget extension or what it's supposed to do. From what I've seen you can let other users write javascript, which seems like a security risk. We can already load javascripts/css on specific pages through the site javascript.Jan1 (talk) 10:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Template:Domination Ranks Hi,I could use some help with the Template:DominationRanks because I'm unable to find the accurate dominance requirements so could you help me with that?Thanks. ''James9112'' ''Talk'' 13:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Extensions The abuse filter and gadget extension are enabled. I already put up a few abuse filter rules, try making a post with the word cheat in it.Jan1 (talk) 20:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Also I made a test gadget that should make an alert messagebox on every page. However it seems only to load on pages like special pages, or any non-content page. For instance on the main page it gives me this entry in my console log: "mw.loader::execute> Exception thrown by ext.gadget.HelloWorld: addOnloadHook is not defined " I found another gadget that also uses the addOnloadHook. Actually most of our site scripts use addOnloadHook. There exists gadgets that omit the hook and just let it execute the scripts as it would load the script, although it would mean the page might not be fully loaded yet, so the gadget might malfunction. I also have seen a way to it with jQuery. The difference might be a different way and time the script gets loaded, if any preprocessing to the script happens, If resourceloader malfunctions(or would it work different without the resourceloader.Jan1 (talk) 01:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Get Images Hello Woolva, If you must know, how do I get the png or jpeg files from the latest EAA items? Where can I get it? Reply please :( Thanks for attention. November 7, 2012 RE:Hello I've been busy myself lately. Did you manage to record all the gamesetting before it ended? Jan1 (talk) 16:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Main Page Hi there Woolva. I have changed the closure date to 17 June 2013. It is 17 June and not 24 June. Thanks. [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']]★ 13:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Update... So is this site for the former Empires and allies and if so will it be updated to reflect the new version of the game.Pharuan Undearth (talk) 06:29, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Old Game Hi Woolva, I'm part of a small group currently trying to recover files from the old facebook game Empires and Allies. You where one of the more active members of the Wikia, and I saw you wrote this on a conversation: ...i managed to get a copy of the XML sheets for all 3 main loacations "en_US.XML, gameSettings.XML and questSettings.XML, I also managed to download the whole database of image, .SWF and other misc files. I will upload them to a storage account i use and provide the links back here so people can u know... I was wondering I you still have all those files, as would be perfect, because we need all that stuff to recreate the game and all its enviroment. I live you my email here so you can answer me. Thanks for your attention. --> acidcaos1@gmail.com